Blind
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: He loved her - it was as simple as that. But it was so hard to show emotion, especially when the one you want to show it to is blind. Aoi/Youichi. Awkward Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


My first oneshot, and apparently, it's a Aoi/Youichi one. I always thought, personally, it would _not _be even _related_ to Gakuen Alice.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim, for I am not the mangaka who created the bloody smexy boy, Natsume Hyuuga.

Might be a bit OOC.

Enjoy, criticize if needed. But do bloody enjoy.

* * *

**Blind**

He always wondered why his heart fluttered when he saw her, smiling like an idiot. Why his stomach was filled with butterflies when he talked to her, and when he heard her angelic laugh. Why he was jealous when she talked to guys who were clearly interested. Why he blushed more than ever when near her, and why just a simple touch would have him on cloud fourteen. Yeah, you know how usually really happy people are on cloud nine? Well, he was on cloud fourteen.

At first, he thought it was because she was Natsume-nii's sister. Maybe it was because they looked almost the same, or maybe he just respected her it a different type of way, like he did with Natsume.

Then a second thought came. She had the same attitude as Mikan-nee-chan, so maybe that was the reason behind all the stuttering, and what Mikan called 'adorable' expressions. He guessed that was what drew him to Aoi, like a magnet.

After probably the millionth though he came up with, he gave up and started asking people. Like his Onee-chan, for example.

She laughed it off, saying that he was more dense than she was, and then told him that he was in love, and he better believe it.

He just stood there like an idiot, blushed, and then stumbled on his words, saying something along the lines of 'that can't be right'.

The second person he asked was his favorite Nii-san, who, at the time, had a sleeping beauty napping in his arms.

Natsume just sat on his bed disbelievingly, eyes wide, manga down, Mikan still asleep. He thought Polka was dense, he never thought his pupil, the one he trained long and hard, ever was. After what seemed like eternity, he tched and told Youichi he was an idiot who was in love.

Youichi blushed at that too, and then thanked his role model for his time.

Next time, he took a less direct approach.

* * *

"Ruka-nii, are you in love? What is it like?" he asked his second favorite Nii-san, interested.

"W-why do you ask?" Ruka questioned before continuing anyways, "Umm, I guess your heart skips and-" he saw the other boy stare right through him, "-and I'm not comfortable with this topic! Do you know how bloody awkward it is to ask to court Imai only to be rej-" he closed his mouth, slapped himself at what just flew out of his mouth, blushing furiously.

Youichi looked at him, shocked by what he just heard, and muttered, "I guess I should keep _that_ a secret," before leaving. Who knew there was somebody out there who liked Imai-nee?

He, believing Ruka-nii needed some serious help with Hotaru, decided to speak with the poker-faced girl next.

"Imai-onee-chan, do you like Ruke-nii?" He was extremely direct with his question.

Hotaru dropped the screwdriver that was previously in her right hand, and blushed a million shades of red, which was surprising, considering he never saw her react that way. The first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Did Mikan set you up to this?"

He shook his head.

"Nogi?"

Again.

"The bloody Hyuuga?"

And again.

She face-palmed, sighing, "Then why are _you_ of all people are asking me?"

He thought for a second, and answered, "Curious." Of course, that wasn't all of it.

"If I said no," she sound so unlike her usual money-loving self, "would you believe me?"

"No, I'd say you're either lying or denying," he had answered, quite truthfully.

"Then yes! Yes, dammit, I freaking love him!" she almost yelled out, clearly unhappy with all the questions.

"Okay, then why are you rejecting him?" This time curiosity was definitely evident in his voice as he tried to figure out why somebody in love would reject the one they loved.

"I'll tell you, but if someone else finds out, I will _bankrupt_ you, got it?"

He nodded yet again...

...And was bewildered by her answer.

_What if he won't love me anymore? What if, I accept him, and get my heart broken?_

* * *

So here he was, a week and a half later, ticked at himself for being as idiotic as his hag of a nee-chan.

He _was_ in love. And he _finally_ accept it. And he was planning to confess.

And then the weirdest thing happened. _She _came, his angel.

"Hee-hee, what are you doing here all by yourself, Hijiri-kun?" If he was paying attention to her face even more than possible, he would have noticed the hint of pink on her cheeks, signaling that she was blushing.

But he didn't, because he was completely captivated by her voice.

"Umm," he felt his own cheeks start to burn up, "Thinking, I guess, and please call me Youichi, it's weird when you don't."

She laughed a bit at that before asking, "May I join you?"

And he was happy to say yes.

They sat there, relaxing on the bench outside, a gentle breeze coming their way. No words were spoken.

That is, until Aoi decided to break the silence.

"Youichi-kun, can you describe to me what this place looks like?" she innocently asked.

That was when he realized the drawbacks to her being blind. Of course, the doctors said she wouldn't be blind forever, she would later get her eye sight back, for it wasn't permanent. But what about _now_? _How_ would he be able to show her that he loved her? How was he _supposed _to show that he was in love with her?

"Youichi-kun?"

For the beauty before him, he described the scenery, leaving all other thoughts behind.

He described to her everything. From how the leaves were rustling and flying, how one animal acted with another, the flowers, colors, smells, just _everything_ that could be described in words, while she sat there patiently, eyes closed, imagining it all.

"Thank you," her voice lingered in the air for him to hear when he was done. It was a beautiful voice, melodious, angelic, not too high that it squeaked and not low that she sounded like a man.

She turned to face him, even though she could not see him, and said something that caught him off guard, "I guess that's one of the reasons I like you," she blushed, staring down, awaiting some sort of answer.

She didn't get one, so she panicked.

"I-I g-guess that was kind of out of it. I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, I guess you don't like me. I get it, it's okay, let's stay friends and..." she blabbered on, standing up too fast, tripping.

The bloody girl _tripped._

Now it was his turn to panic as he grabbed onto her, thus making her fall on him instead of herself.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! So so sorry!" she started throwing apologies at him, worried.

"You... You idiot! Be freaking careful next time!" he somewhat scolded her before panicking -yet again- when he saw her face. "W-Why are you crying? Hey! It's okay! Just, umm, don't do it again!" He clearly didn't know what to do in situations like these. Is this how Ruka acted with Hotaru?

"B-but! You must hate me, right? I'm extremely clumsy and even though I can't see it, you must be injured. Right? Right? I'm so sorry!" she sniffled. Truth is, he didn't even notice he was injured until she pointed it out.

"Woah! Stop crying! I don't hate you, geez, and it's just a little scratch! It'll heal! So stop saying sorry!"

"You don't hate me? But I thought with-" Can this idiot couple get any more idiotic?

"I was freaked out. There. Done." And then, when he thought she wouldn't hear, he muttered, "Can't freaking believe the one _I'm_ in love with confesses first..."

But of course, she heard. And blushed. And stuttered out, "Y-you -w-what?"

"N-no way... You _heard_, oh crap!" he face-palmed. There was only one way to handle this.

"Umm, I think, I'm not sure if I heard correctly..."

"Yes, you heard correctly. I. Love. You. Are you happy? Now tell me you like me too, woman."

"Yay! Extremely happy! Love you too! Yay!" And then she hugged him. She. Hugged. Him. Wow.

"That means we're dating, right?" she questioned with innocence.

"Yes... I guess." He fought with the blush creeping up his face.

Never in their seventeen years of living were they ever this happy.

They walked back into the building hand in hand. Half way to class, Aoi started up again, "You do realize that if you dump me or cheat on me my brother and Mikan-chan are going to murder you, correct?"

He sighed, "Guess I'll have to stay with you forever."

And at that, she smiled.

* * *

_She was perfect in his eyes, with no flaws._  
_Even if she were to be blind forever, that would not be a flaw, for he would be her eyes for her._  
_Only her._

* * *

Five years later  
_Omake_

"Why the hell is my sister crying? I'm going to kill you!"

"Chill, Nii-chan, chill! He proposed! _That's_ why I'm crying, out of happiness!"

"Oh."

Mikan whistled, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

Now, I know I may have failed miserably, but is it just me, or is the ending (omake) just fantastique?

And I, like, _need_ advice. I don't usually do this (I usually allow them to choose and blah), but please bloody review. It's my freaking first oneshot. _Tell _me if you bloody like it. Or not.


End file.
